Emotions and Surprise!
by artslashh
Summary: Black has been defeated, the world is still a mess, but a plan is in motion. Collect the Super Dragonballs from the past to use them to restore his world! Everyone goes on the adventure to find them, but Mai is left alone in the past sick and mad at Trunks. During breakfast a surprise is uncovered and everything will change.
1. Chapter 1

Emotions and Surprise!

* * *

Mai practically flew out of bed and to the bathroom that was connected to her room in Capsule Corp. With her head almost in the bowel and her hands in the long black mane that is her hair, praying that she had enough core muscles to not face plant in. A huge wave traveled from the stomach and into her mouth, then out into the bowel. Feeling another wave coming, she struggled to catch her breath before up chucking again.

Now Mai was really relying that all that running and fighting made her core solid since, what is worse than vomiting?

Face planting into a cold bowel that had chunks of your own vomit in it.

Three days in a row now, which she was waking up with either some bad nausea or vomiting until she emptied her whole system.

"Mai, it's almost time for breakfast, the gang will be back for a quick pit stop!" Bulma cheerily announced through the intercom in her room. "I got some French chefs for today!"

Managing into a sitting position on the cold tile floor, ripping some toilet paper apart, she wiped her mouth and caught a breather. Breakfast did not sound like a good plan right now, not even for a half a day, food sounded absolutely horrible. However, Mai didn't want anyone to know how she was. Not until she knew first and she wanted this to be kept private away from Bulma.

This version of Bulma seemed really nosy, not the one she is used to in her time.

Standing to splash cold water on her face, she changed into the clothes that Bulma provided again. This time it was a pair of black leggings paired with a long green button down shirt that went passed her butt. Similar to that of Trunks of sweater when he returned to the future. Comfy clothes should be able to help the day along.

At least breakfast was out on the balcony so the smells of breakfast wouldn't be as strong.

She also had a more sensitive nose since living in the past with Trunks and the others. With Black gone, the future saved (again), Bulma came up with the idea to collect the Super Dragonballs in this world to help restore his timeline. With the new radar and Goku's instant transmission, collecting them was still a time consuming task. A few weeks has passed since they arrived together to collect the planet sized Dragonballs.

However, Mai misses Trunks very much and also feels a bit angry with him. No calls, no signs, not even an evening stroll.

So, seeing her Trunks sitting at breakfast made her both happy and mad at the same time. He, of course was acting like nothing happened at all. Adjusting to different timelines in a parallel universe is a big thing and seeing that this timeline will never feel the wrath of losing almost the entire planet and most of humanity…it made her even angrier.

Trunks original trip to the past was to, in theory, help restore their universe as well, but no, they weren't even a part of this universe. They had to be somewhere else.

They had to encounter the Androids.

They had to rebuild cities.

Then once again lose everything to Black!

Going through war, destruction, constant moving around to save the little population that are scared and hoping that they can live another day. Living like that over and over again. Yet, how can she go on like this if the people she tried to protect are still living in that excuse of a home?

"Mai, are you alright?" Trunks puts one of his hands on hers, he frowns once he feels that she's been clenching her fist.

"Not really, I should go lie down for a while." She stands up, trying to relax her hands.

"You should try to eat a bit before going, you haven't touched your food." Trunks said eyeing her untouched plate of fruit.

Mai unintentionally put one hand on her stomach and the other over her mouth. "I can't handle food right now, excuse me."

She went back into the home, found one of the many bathrooms and began punching the wall. Mustering inside was that rage, no matter how many punches she threw, the energy replaced itself tenfold. After a few minutes she returned to her room where the strangest thing happened. No punches to throw, but plenty of tears fell when the door closed.

This whole situation did not seem far at all.

Mai cried about everything, Trunks, this timeline, Black, and not having that wonderful French breakfast that she can't eat!

What was wrong with her?

After some time had passed, Trunks, with a plate of food, came up from the gardens to check up on his friend. He knocked on her door and waited for it to open. "Mai, I brought you something to eat, it will help your stomach if it's still bugging you."

"Just leave it there and you can go." She said through the door. There is no way she was going to let him see her with puffy eyes and a runny nose. "Just go collect the Dragonballs so we can go home, an actual home!" More tears just kept coming.

"Mai…what's wrong?" Trunks softened, this wasn't like her at all. During that rejection he could hear shaking in her voice. "Come on, let me in."

"No! Just go, leave me here like you always do!" Mai yelled. "Then when we actually have homes again, I can leave the city!"

"Mai," Trunks let himself in her room and was caught quite off guard to see her on the ground crying. "Mai, what's wrong? You've been off."

She tried to push him away, but he stayed close to her, nothing seemed to be working, he was too strong for her. It took a few moments before she just cried some more in his arms. He sat there quietly as Mai let it all out. During the episode, he stayed silent that was until he felt more pressure on his lap and less on his shoulders.

"Mai! Mai!" He couldn't wake her and ran her to the infirmary in Capsule Corp.

* * *

In the infirmary…

"It seems she has very serious dehydration and physical exhaustion. Some rest, proper nutrition and fluids should be enough." The doctor said. "But I'll be back with another test; something I want to check." With that he left the room and Trunks waited for her to wake up.

It felt like an eternity before she opened her eyes. Trunks held her hand when she came to. "Mai, how do you feel?"

For heaven's sake, why did he have to be here when she did not want to see him? When she wants him, he is gone, when he is here, she doesn't want him. Sounds like a bad romance novel that she used to read before Black came into the picture.

"Better, why are you still here?" She spat.

"You collapsed and been acting strange, just wanted to see how you are." He didn't understand the anger he was feeling from his companion. "The others can manage without me. Just one more to go and then we can go to actual home."

"And then what? Go our separate ways since there is no more danger to fight?" Mai began internally cursing herself as tears began to well up again.

Trunks was baffled, what was going on and why was she so upset? Now here she is, one of the toughest people he knew, is being brought to tears as soon as she wakes up.

"Mai, what's going on, why are you so upset?" He grabbed one of her hands trying to comfort her.

Right on cue. The doctor returned, but with a monitor and a little machine attached to it.

"I believe I can answer that question for you, sir, ma'am."

They both watched the doctor silently as he plugged in the equipment into the proper outlets. He then instructed Mai to lift her top to expose her stomach, which in turn, erupted in a tomato like color in her face. A shiver went down her spine as the jelly was placed on her stomach.

Trunks was slightly perplexed, but it seemed like the pieces in his head were slowly coming together with each second. His mother was not only a scientist to time machines, but she was his teacher for every single science subject on Earth.

One subject he was starting to remember was one of his first lessons…

Biology.

On the screen of black and white, the doctor pointed out what looked like a little odd shaped peanut. The doctor then turned on the audio and the young (somewhat of a) couple were taken aback.

The heart of the baby that Mai is pregnant with. Both of their faces turned to tomatoes when they realized how and when it happened. Everything made sense.

The emotional roller coaster

Nausea

Constant crying.

Mai is pregnant with a Saiyan baby.

With how quickly the doctor came in, he offered his congratulations, then left without another word.

"Well, we weren't exactly using protection when we did it." Mai attempted to break the ice as she cleaned her stomach of the jelly.

"Even if we tried, don't think we would have found any." He chuckled. "However, I'm sorry that I haven't been around."

"That's okay, besides at least," She placed his hand on her stomach. "After everything we've been through, our baby is still okay."

Trunks placed the other hand on the back of her neck and for the first time in weeks, kissed her. Happy times were coming back to them.

Their world would be restored, his mother brought back to life.

And this baby, this baby would be born in a world with peace and parents that fought to make it that way. He felt warmth rise up in him as Mai kissed him back, what was this feeling, it felt nostalgic, right, what was it.

The kiss broke and Mai buried her head in his chest when he took a seat on her bed. He knew what it was, much time has passed since he allowed his guard like this.

"I love you, Mai."

"I love you too, Trunks."

* * *

Another one shot fanfic of one of my fav couples! I thought it would be fun to do a little surprise and move it forward a bit after Black has been defeated. (In the show he has not been defeated yet!) Hope you enjoyed it! I may post another one shot with Trunks and Mai with their baby.


	2. Forgiveness

Forgiveness

* * *

Mai bundled herself up in an extra layer of sweaters ready to start her day, during the trip to the past, they wished for the people that were killed by Black to be resurrected. Returning to the future, Trunks offered them to the choice for the cities to be rebuilt, but everyone wanted to build the city back by themselves.

It was a way of coming together, it reminded them again of what it meant to not take the little things for granted. Walking along the road, it was an endless site of reconstruction over West City, the small businesses were all set, but those buildings were a symbol and it was voted for them to be rebuilt.

Hope surged through Mai as she saw a brother and sister out playing in the road. The little girl wore a military green beanie and a pink coat. She spotted Mai and ran over to her with a smile. She hadn't seen her since everyone came back to life.

"Mai!" She squealed, her older brother followed. "Mai, you should come play with us!"

"I'm sorry, I've got to go to work now, but maybe later." She responded.

"My Mommy said that you are going to be one too, is that true?" The little boy asked.

"That's right," My put a hand on her stomach. "In about two months the baby will come." Mai tried to kneel down to their height, but decided bending down was a little easier.

"Do you think the baby will play with us?" The little girl asked, only with a little more excitement.

"When he or she is old enough, yes, but not any time soon. I'm sorry, I've got to go." Mai patted their heads and headed down to the city market.

She still couldn't believe it, the young couple had returned from the past about five months ago with supplies. The people had just been brought back, they were being reunited with loved ones and making peace with enemies. It was no time for being mad at anyone, just gratitude for being alive.

Luckily Bulma had packed them something for that specific occasion. A single capsule full of fresh cooked food for everyone to enjoy. That night, everyone came together in what used to be the park of the city to just sit down and enjoy the peace. It was over, it was finally over. Mai chuckled when the crowd of West City was pushing for Trunks to make a speech.

She hadn't seen his face that red since they had found out she was pregnant.

Like his father, he wasn't good with his words, but it was a decent speech, one that gave people hope and drive to rebuild the city to a new future. "We fight for a new day, we fight for tomorrow." She whispered to herself as she finally arrived at the market.

People were bustling about their business, running errands, selling fresh goods, etc. If someone were to walk in right now without any history at all, they wouldn't know that these people saw unimaginable horrors almost half a year ago. But it wasn't perfect, some people still argued over the price of meat, fruit, and special crops. Some were still petty thieves stealing a loaf here, an apple there, and others still yelled that the end of the world was coming near.

Their society was coming back to a normal one and she wouldn't have it any other way.

Approaching a small tailor shop near the end of the row, an elderly woman came out with a red shawl on her shoulders. "Mai, I've been expecting you."

"Sorry Gran, got a little caught up." Mai tried to excuse herself.

"No need to apologize, sometimes the little one can cause delay. Come in, it's chilly out here." Gran let her in and motioned to the fresh baked goods on the table. "Would you like a scone? Fresh from the oven."

"No, thank you, the baby gets extra jumpy at night whenever I have sweets this late."

"Oh dear, I remember those days when I was young, I resisted some of the bests sweets to get a little bit more sleep." Gran chuckled while reminiscing the days of her youth. "How is Trunks doing? I've been seeing him fly around more lately."

"He's been doing everything in his power to help rebuild the city anyway he can. From putting up fences for cattle to helping construct the skyscrapers. He also makes it home every night to wash dishes and give my feet a good rub." Mai smiled before it turned into a frown. "But at times it feels like he's not even home."

"Like he's carrying the responsibility of the whole world on his shoulders? It's normal for a hero to feel like that." Gran explained to Mai. "Believe it or not Mai, Trunks, his father and his friends were not the first heroes in this city."

Mai perked up listening to Gran explain that West city had vigilantes in the past, but unlike the ones that had passed during the Androids, these heroes wore masks, worked in the dark and had a life in the light. Before Capsule Corp came about the mafia and criminals were working on plans to conquer the city, but each step was foiled by these masked heroes.

"And believe it or not one of those men became my husband. He too would carry the world on his shoulders and do everything he could. He felt guilt every time he chose to be human and spend time with me. That's probably what Trunks is feeling…guilt for the destruction…guilt that everyone has to rebuild their lives."

"How do I help him?" Mai didn't like feeling helpless when it came to the man she loves. She didn't know what to do when Trunks would be out at night in the city. "He sometimes distance and sometimes he acts like nothing is wrong."

"Trunks needs to forgive himself." Gran took both of Mai's hands. "It doesn't matter how much gratitude someone can show him, or if the city is reconstructed overnight. It won't matter unless he can let go of this guilt and forgive himself. And sometimes they need a good kick in the ass to do it." Gran winked on the last sentence. "Now, let us return to the originally reason why you are here."

A flush of pink appeared on her cheeks from deviating so far from the original purpose of her trip to the market. Gran went into a closet and came with a brown picnic basket that she put in Mai's lap. "I've finished your order along a few extras."

"Thank you, how much do I owe you?" Mai began to reach into her pocket.

"For you, just some visits and you can bring the little youngster too when he or she comes." Gran said as a couple tears welled up in her eyes. "I never thought I would be able to do this again."

Mai set the basket down and wrapped Gran in her arms. She let her cry for as long as she wanted. Five months have passed and some of the citizens were still in a state of disbelief. When Gran had finished crying she apologized and let Mai go on her way.

One more stop before going back to the house. It was a little bit more of a walk, but it was one she could endure.

After about fifteen minutes on her feet, she made it to a hill top where a lone grave marker sat underneath a tree. Coming further up on a hill, she saw a patch of lavender hair and a blue jacket with a Capsule Corp. logo on the arm. Her gut instinct was right.

Trunks was here after all.

"Mai!" Trunks came down half way down the hill. "Are you okay? What are you doing out here, you should be resting."

Catching her breath to get on top of the fucking hill, she let him have it. "I need to talk to you."

"This couldn't have waited until I got home?" He retorted.

"No, Trunks it doesn't feel like you're here sometimes, you're always out fixing something at night and you act like everything is your fault." Okay, now was a time to sit down, she leaned her back against the tree and took a seat on the cold ground.

Trunks was speechless, he could feel for weeks that his conversation was coming up, but after all he could to avoid it, she was going to come out with it sooner or later. He sat down next to the mother of his child, finally, with an open ear.

"I know what Black said to you and no one could have predicted what would have happen. Trunks, you didn't set out to the past to hurt anyone, you did it so you could help people. If it wasn't for you than none of this," she placed one of his hands on her stomach. "wouldn't have happened."

"But it still happened, this planet, all of humanity was nearly destroyed because of my mother and I! I caused all this!" Trunks grit his teeth together.

"No, it was Zamasu and Black that almost destroyed us with their twisted sense of justice, you not only saved our time, but the future too. Everyone is still alive there all because of you. Goku is alive, your mentor fulfilled his dream and started a family, Trunks we're starting a family too and we need you!" Tears began to well in her eyes. "You may be a Saiyan, but you're also human."

"Mai…" He wrapped his arms around her, attempting to comfort his girlfriend. "What's in the basket?"

"Something for the baby, I was hoping to open it with you at home, but I don't mind if it's here." She brought the basket in between them.

The first thing to appear on the first layer inside the basket was a blanket with a four star Dragonball on it.

Trunks grabbed hold of the baby blanket and slowly broke down. He remembers hearing stories that the four star ball was passed down from generation to generation. Looking up at the grave, he wanted to give a look of determination, but faltered as his emotions just burst in the open. Trunks missed his mentor, missed his father, perhaps this was the reason he was working so hard?

"If the baby is a boy, why don't we name him Gohan?" Mai placed a hand on his shoulder.

She could see him nod and held him from behind until he felt better. Other than the sound of the trees, silence kept both of them company until they were ready to go. Trunks looked through some more of the blankets and noticed that one of them had Shenlong on it and another had the time machine on it. Apparently, Mai had been visiting Gran a lot before she placed the order in.

"Let's head home Mai." Trunks helped her up to his feet.

"Okay, now that I think about it, what are we going to name the baby if it's a girl?" Mai asked as they began their trek down the hill.

"Not sure, but I bet we'll think of one when we get home."

* * *

I thought of doing a one shot with their little bundle, but I thought I would be skipping a step and came up with this one. I wanted to try to explore their time in the aftermath of Black and Zamasu with rebuilding. In addition to that, I wanted to explore with how Trunks would feel since in episode 61 (spoilers if you haven't watched up to that point yet!) got some really big news on how Black came about and where the blame resided. Anyways, I hope you like it and would appreciate any reviews you have.


	3. Our New Chapter

Our New Chapter

Darkness fell upon the city with the power conceding to defeat by lightening hitting the newly constructed power plant. The people were used to having almost little to no power during Black's reign of terror and thus very a small interruption. However, there was a house near the outskirts of the reconstructed city that needed power and was growing nervous.

Trunks held Mai's hand as another contraction hit and attempting to keep slow deep breaths was becoming difficult. When a minute had passed her grip relaxed, but the dread didn't lift at all. Her contractions were a little less than four minutes apart and her labor was going on twelve hours now.

Bulma was out making sure that the generators were at least going to power the necessary equipment for the house, unfortunately that did not include the malfunctioning medical supplies.

"Where's Aya?" Mai didn't see the midwife anywhere. "T-Trunks!" She called out as she felt another contraction hit her back.

Trunks let her hand go, got behind and began to apply counter pressure to his wife's sore areas. Within seconds he could hear her breathing slow, even, this technique was making some progress.

"She went to help my mom to see if she can get the fetal monitor to work." Trunks explained as Mai managed to get on her knees in bed and lean on the headboard with a pillow for cushion. "It won't be much longer."

"That's what you said five hours ago. Don't think this baby will be coming for awhile. Ah, why do people do this?"

"Because sometimes pain is a requirement for something good to come about." Trunks tried to sooth her.

"Our maybe the universe just hates wome-urgh!" The contractions were getting closer and more intense.

Trunks turned Mai around, placed her arms around his neck, and began to massage her back. No one ever said that this would be one of the hardest battles he would be facing. Exhausting was eating away with each second, no, nano second. Every blink felt like weights, each movement was draining. He had fought against Cell, Black, Androids, with each fight he had a drive to keep going, to see things through.

With this situation, he wanted it to end, this was far too painful and if he could fight or blast this away he would've done it when the contractions started. It wasn't fair!

Why did she have to suffer this on her own?

Haven't they, hasn't she suffered enough?

"Trunks," Mai lifted her face to meet his. "It'll be okay, after our baby is born, we can take a nice long nap."

Aya came into the room with a still dysfunctional fetal monitor, but assured the young couple that she will take care of them to the best of her abilities. Checking the status of Mai's progress through the labor she was pleased to announce that she was almost up to ten centimeters. Although, that didn't mean that this was going end soon.

Over the next eight hours proved to be some of the most grueling than the last twelve. Mai's muffled grunts started to turn into screams of agony. The mantra of 'everything will get worse before it gets better' waned hours ago.

Mai even lost consciousness a couple times only to wake up to pain. Bulma, Aya, him kept telling her that with one more push it will all be over. Constant encouragement of that 'one more time' kept her going, but it didn't for him. Trunks found himself losing his voice as he was losing hope in that phrase.

"Mai, the baby is almost here, just one more push and that's it over!" Aya cheered.

"You can do this, just one more time!" He whispered in her ear before kissing the top of her forehead.

She nodded, took in a deep breath, chin to her chest and pushed.

A couple seconds later they heard the most beautiful sound in the whole universe.

A newborns cry.

Aya wrapped up the baby and immediately handed her over to her father.

His heart skipped a beat, their daughter was here. Finally, after all the battles, each contraction, she was finally here.

"Tsuki, time to meet your Mom." Trunks breathed with astonishment. "Mai, Mai?"

Still she was, quiet breathes, unmoving, like a corpse!

"Mai!" He took her hand. "Mai, look, she's here; our Tsuki is here!" He begged.

Her eyelids fluttered open, glancing to the right, what energy she had left mustered together to raise her hand to hold Tsuki's hand. "Hi, I'm your Mommy and the man holding you is your Daddy."

Trunks' smile flipped upon closing inspection to the woman who began breathing like the air was being sucked out of the room, the Earth. That red color that appeared through the effort of her pushing was fading back into her skin. Almost as if it knew that it was needed inside to help preserve the life it resided in.

No, no, no!

They had survived the Androids, Black, Zamasu…everything that was thrown at them. Mai has stared death in the face many times and always came out on top. All of those actions were painful, however what those monsters had in common was the evil intention.

What was evil about giving birth?

Why could she avoid death from Black's blast, but not the effort of child birth?

"She's so small, but she's strong, like her Mom." Trunks attempted to chase away the chasm forming in his gut.

"Yeah…" Mai dropped her hand from exhaustion. "Hey, do you mind if I take that nap now? I'm kinda tired."

"Wait, let's talk just a little while longer. You haven't held Tsuki yet." He could feel a lump forming in his throat. This can't be happening. He lived without his father and Tsuki might live without her mother. The cycle needs to stop, it has to stop!

"Tsuki, Mommy is…" Her breathes were becoming farther apart. "…sorry."

"Mai, no, come on. Stay with me, with us. She's going to need you when school starts. When she falls down, when she feels crushed, alone, lost, Tsuki needs her mother for those things." His lower lip quivered.

Tsuki wouldn't stop crying, he rocked her, but she didn't stop. On some level Tsuki knew that something bad was happening.

Stoic, empty, frozen…Trunks just sat in the chair with his crying daughter just there. This wasn't right, she gave birth to the most perfect little girl and she was going to die for it?

"Don't die on us yet!" He heard a feminine voice scream in the background.

It sounded so distant that even his daughters crying was soon becoming silent. A black curtain was falling over his vision, this was a nightmare. He'll wake up to a very pregnant Mai craving dried mangos at every hour doing the day. He'll put the finishing touches in the crib, go to visit Gohan's grave.

This is all a dream.

"Her colors coming back!" That same voiced reached out to him in the darkness. "Trunks look!" He was pulled out of the darkness and back to his bedroom.

Bulma was there on the other side of the bed with an empty syringe in her hand. Tracing the where the syringe was injected, superior to the site, was Mai's face, alert, alive! She held up her arms at Trunks.

"I haven't held Tsuki yet, no fair." She pouted to Trunks.

Bulma jogged over to the other side, got Tsuki from her son and handed her to Mai. Aya reassured that Mai is out of the woods and that he should relax.

"I made a mixture with one senzu bean as the main component." Bulma said. "No one is dying today."

Mai quickly sat up much to Trunks dismiss and chuckled. Looking for a certain sound, he realized that Tsuki had stopped crying. She was nuzzling against her mother's chest, almost grateful for this second miracle.

"What did I tell you? Remember what I told you?" Mai arranged herself so Tsuki would be in one arm. "A man shouldn't be so quick to tear up." She ruffled his hair.

"Can't help it, you and Tsuki are my everything." He caught her hand, savoring the warmth that returned to it. "Thank you, Mai."

"Thank you, Trunks."

* * *

For this chapter, I wanted to test out the waters of turning a good event into a loss. All the characters in DBZ have faced death countless times from all this evil intention, survived, came back to join the fight and win. In DB Super, the (Spoiler Alert) Dragonballs no longer exist and thus don't have that luxury to bring the dead back to life. One of the things that I love about Future Trunks is that I think he humanizes the events in the series. While they can bring the dead back, he can't and thus, in my opinion has a more appreciation in life.

Hope you like it!


End file.
